mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sburb
Sburb is the name of a hot new computer game that John Egbert is interested in, as evidenced by the Sburb poster, Sburb calendar and issue of GameBro (featuring Sburb on its cover, and containing a less-than-positive review of the game) in his room. According to John's official Sburb calendar, it was supposed to have gone into beta on April 10th (for reference, Homestuck begins on the same date on which the story was started, April 13th). The apparent delay is starting to become a sore spot with John. Once John was finally able to install the Sburb client after connecting to TentacleTherapist's server, the game is in the style of The Sims, except that it affects real life rather than a virtual world created through the computer. The Client of the game, which in this case is John - Has no need to interact with the computer and can freely roam around while the one who runs the server can interact with anything around in his area. Sburb's abilities include being able to build rooms, as well as add onto existing rooms, being able to place furniture, such as the Totem Lathe, and the ability to move objects. However, the client has a somewhat limited range, only usable within a given radius to the "player" (whoever is running the client). Furthermore, Sburb's abilities are limited according to the stocks of various items in the Grist Cache. Further applications will likely be revealed over time. The Sburb Logo Sburb's distinctive logo is a neon-green silhouette of a simple house, broken into seven pieces that do not touch (except for the two halves of its roof). Animated representations of the logo (see below) have the house disassemble and reassemble, with the smallest part spinning back and forth in between. Sightings Within the Interface The Sburb logo made a couple of appearances in the beta version of Homestuck's interface. An animated version of the logo (see above) appeared while pages are loading. Another version of the logo, also animated but lacking its roof, signified clickable hotspots. The Objective of Sburb Sburb appears to have no description or instructions as to actually what one is supposed to do in Sburb. However, as John and Rose continue to meddle themselves within the game, John inadvertantly summons a meteor toward his house by creating the Kernelsprite. The sobering reality hits Rose as she discovers the truth behind the meaning of Sburb: It is a game that destroys the world. GardenGnostic was the first character to witness this phenomenon, as she heard a loud crash outside her house (Most likely another player nearby getting crushed by their own meteor), but did not or was unable to notify John of what happened. In Rose's walk-through created in GameFAQS shortly after the events that transpired through Homestuck: Act 1, she tosses away the prudence of the importance of the walk-through being her work and focuses on the critical matter at hand. The game Sburb is being played by many people, each one of them unknowingly summoning their own meteor, each one of them being oblivious to previous players' experience, each one of them being annihilated individually yet collectively, every one of them is causing destruction on a massive yet undetermined scale, leveling entire cities and towns. If the player is successful in retrieving and biting into the Cruxite Apple before the meteor hits, the effect of the meteor removes the impacted area from the physical plane - Only to leave a deserted wasteland with a small item bearing a Sburb logo. The area that is impacted, however, is sent to The Medium, where the shadows are more dark and sinister, and the current world is disconnected from the rest through the entire area being raised on an elevated cliff. The area still seems to have some sort of connection to the area that was around it, as signified by the electrical wires that were hanging off of John's house still providing his house power. This does raise the question of how a power station could supply the house power if everything around the house, including the power station itself, was presumably destroyed. It is possible the area around John's house had been saved and transported to an alternate dimension too. Through a exposition of the Kernelsprite do the players learn the purpose of the game. It is to allow you access to The Medium, which is connected to another world called Skaia, and the player must build using Build Grist to pass through the gates to get there. Ultimately, a battle of Good and Evil is being waged, and the players have opened up what was a supposed eternal stalemate now into an all out war that evil always wins. None of this seems to matter, however, as the only goal of the player is to solve The Ultimate Puzzle. That, is the objective of Sburb, and therefore, the final goal of Homestuck. Category:Homestuck Category:Sburb